


snowy tokyo nights

by IIzakuraII



Series: snowy tokyo nights [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: :/, But i'm bad at it, F/F, Multi, Slow Burn, automail exist btw, edling and almei are backround, lanpan/laninya are main
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Lan-Fan is a Japanese girl who moved to America. While living there for a while, she meets a girl who could possibly change her way on viewing America. Little did she know, she would fall in love.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Lan Fan/Paninya, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Series: snowy tokyo nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613887
Kudos: 6





	snowy tokyo nights

" _Mama, I don't want go to America! I like Japan better!"_ The 6 year old said. She pleaded but her mother has already made the decision. They were going to America. Her father's boss told him about the good jobs and offers that they have at America. With no hesitation, he booked a flight to America where he and his family would live. His wife, Ximena was excited about it. Only 2 out of the 3 kids was excited. May Chang and Ling Yao was happy as they could be. Lan-Fan wasn't. She wasn't ready to explore the new things of America. She knew how they acted. She knew how the people were. There was nothing different from what they showed on TV. She would have to say goodbye to everyone at her school and Old Man Fu. God, she would miss Old Man Fu.

" _Lan-Fan, there isn't no choice. Your father is moving and so are we! That's finale!"_

Lan-Fan pouted as she stormed upstairs to her room. Her cat Oreo had jumped when she slammed the door. Then there is her pet turtle, Yen-Yen. It's her praying turtle. Anything that she prayed for, she would go to Yen-Yen and it would come true. She went over to Yen-Yen and sat on her knees. 

" _Yen-Yen, all mighty turtle, please convince Mama that it's better in Japan than America. I prefer to stay in this country than whatever they have there._ " She said. Her mother called her downstairs. She ran downstairs, thinking that her prayers might have worked for once. It didn't. Instead, her mother told her that the quickest time is tomorrow. That means she had to pack up right now. This was it. This is the end of the world for her. She's leaving everyone tomorrow. She ran upstairs and slammed her door. If she was going to do this, she hoped that she can bring Yen-Yen and Oreo.

* * *

Lan-Fan had finished packing. She filled up Yen-Yen's bowl with plenty of food. Oreo's bowl was filled to the brim. They needed to be fed. Lan-Fan put gouged out a hole for Oreo. She was a quiet cat anyways; she won’t purr. And turtles don’t make noises, so she would be able to sneak Yen-Yen and Oreo into the airport without struggle.

* * *

now

Lan-Fan stares up at the ceiling. Her father is now at that job he wants all along. 16 years old and she still babysits Ling, alongside the Asian-American from Japan named May Chang. She guesses her mother was an American who moved to Japan with her Asian father.

Everyone is her household has learned English at this point. To everyone's surprise, Lan-Fan and Ling learned it the quickest. May had already learned English. It took Ximena a little bit of time to adjusted to it but eventually, she learned.

Lan-Fan learned that she kinda likes America now. Not completely.

"Lan-Fan! Mommy wants you to go grocery shopping!" Ling yells from the stairs. She sighs as she got up and moves Oreo out the way. She goes downstairs and grabs the shopping list from the table.

"Oh, can you get some chocolate? May's on her period again."

Lan-Fan rolls her eyes as she grabbed her coat with her wallet and walks out the door.

* * *

A store was nearby her house. It's about 7 minutes away so it isn't that far. She walks inside and heads straight for the milk. It's the first thing on her list anyways. She couldn't remember a day where they didn't run out of milk. One day, there would be a full carton of milk. The next, it would be empty. Does everyone love milk that much?

The second thing that Lan-Fan got was some ice cream. When she first moved, she couldn't believe the ice cream here was so expensive. In Japan, it would have been at least 260 yen ($2.37) but in America, it's 4 dollars or more (depending on the ice cream type.)

The third thing was chocolate. Lan-Fan didn't get why girls ate chocolate on their periods even she had hers. It was supposed to help but it never worked for Lan-Fan. 

The fourth thing was animal crackers? Lan-Fan used to love them as a kid but now, she can't seem to get that same taste. Ling and May sure would kill somebody over some though. Lan-Fan puts the food on the check-out. The cashier scans it and puts it in the bag. She double checks the list to see if she misses anything.

_Milk_

_Ice Cream_

_Chocolate_

_Animal Crackers_

_Eggs (x3)_

"The eggs." She sighs in annoyance as she tells the cashier to hold and walks to the back of the store. Who the hell needs 3 dozen eggs? It doesn't make any sense. 

As Lan-Fan grabs the three dozen eggs, a person bumps into her, making both of them fall and the eggs crack everywhere, some even landing on Lan-Fan's pants.

"I'm so sorry!" The person apologizes. Lan-Fan doesn't know whether to scream at the person or just accept it. Although she wanted to curse out the clumsy customer for bumping into her and making her drop the eggs, she realizes that everyone makes mistakes.

"It's okay." Lan-Fan says, wiping some yolk off her pants. Now she also knows what need to go in the washer. What a joy.

"I'll pay for your food! I'm so sorry!"

Damn, this person is apologetic. But the words "I'll pay for your food." caught her ears. She could leave this store with no charge all due to a stranger that she met... but she'll be taking advantage of their kindness. She didn't want to do that. 

"No, no! I'll pay for my own. Go pay for your food!" That last sentence sounded like she was pissed off in some sort of way. Maybe, she was. And maybe that was the reason the person left. Lan-Fan sighs heavily as she got up. The person came back with a mop. Lan-Fan didn't notice anything about the person until now. They had on the work uniform and by the way that they're built, they're a girl. She had curly dark brown hair. She's black.

"I'll clean it up. Don't worry about it." She said, mopping up the yolk and dunking it back in the water then doing the process over again. 

"Is everyone here nice?" Lan-Fan asked.

"Not everyone. You just ran into one of the few.” She said, finishing the process of mopping up the eggs and placing the mop back in the bucket. 

"What's your name?"

"Paninya."

"I'm Lan-Fan."

"That means Cold Rice in Chinese." Paninya smiled.

"Nice." Lan-Fan said awkwardly, knowing that she's not Chinese. She accepted the joke anyways.

"I'll pay for your food. You don't have to worry."

Lan-Fan sighs as grabs her eggs then walks over to the checkout. Looks like the old cashier walked away. Paninya replaced them and scans Lan-Fan's items.

"Thank you..." Lan-Fan muttered.

Paninya puts Lan-Fan's groceries in a plastic bag. Lan-Fan takes it and bows.

"Thank you, Paninya..." Lan-Fan says, leaving the store. While walking, she realizes that she took longer than she expected. Ling would be suspicious. But she wouldn't lie and say that Paninya girl wasn't cute.

end of chapter 1 of snowy tokyo nights.


End file.
